Eärendil
Eärendil (ur. PE 503) – półelf, syn Tuora i Idril. Jego historia jest zaczątkiem i kluczem do całej historii ŚródziemiaJ.R.R. Tolkien, Listy, List 297. Był pierwszą postacią Pierwszej Ery, która dotarła do Amanu, a także protoplastą linii Królów Númenoru. Biografia Urodzony w 503 roku Pierwszej Ery, jako 7-latek przeżył upadek Gondolinu ledwo uchodząc z życiem na rękach Hendora, tajemnym tunelem który kazała wykopać jego matka, a później górskimi szlakami. Odpoczawając w Nan-tathren nad wodami Belegaeru obaj z ojcem usłyszeli niedający się uciszyć potem zew oceanu. Rodzina osiadła w Arvernien – w ośrodku morskim w pobliżu Przystani Sirionu, gdzie Círdan zaszczepił Earendilowi szczególną miłość do morza i gdzie później został władcą krainy. Tam jego żoną została Elwinga wnuczka Berena i Luthien. Mieli razem dwójkę synów Elronda i Elrosa. Z pomocą Cirdana zbudował okręt Vingilot na którym przemierzał wody Belegaeru w poszukiwaniu Amanu. W jego wyprawach towarzyszyli mu m.in. marynarze Aerandir, Erellont i Falathar. Za każdym jednak razem błądził na obszarach Mórz Cienia. Elwinga odziedziczyła Silmaril, o którym dowiedzieli się synowie Feanora, napadli krainę w 538 plądrując i mordując wielu mieszkańców. Eärendil odbywał właśnie jeden ze swoich rejsów i nie był obecny. Elwinga nie chcą dostać się w ręce agresorów rzuciła się z klejnotem do morza. Ulmo nie pozwolił Elwindze utonąć, zamienił ją w białego ptaka, który pognał w kierunku Earendila, odnalazła małżonka wydając się mu jaśniejącą chmurą pędzącą poniżej Księżyca. Ptak opadł na pokład wyczerpany a rano Earendil odkrył że to jego żona z klejnotem. To właśnie Silmaril świecąc coraz mocniej miał pokierować Eärendilowi drogą do Amanu. Tam prosił Valarów, o łaskę i miłosierdzie oraz żeby się wstawili za ludźmi i elfami przeciwko rosnącej potędze Morgotha. Ponieważ nie prosił Valarów o nic dla siebie, a wraz z żoną przybyli w imieniu zjednoczenia elfów i ludzi Manwe ofiarował im i jego potomkom dar wyboru dla półelfów kim chcą zostać. Elwinga wybrała bycie elfem, Earendil wolał być człowiekiem ale też wybrał drogę elfa z racji na swoją żonę. Valarowie wraz z elfami mieszkającymi na wybrzeżu Amanu pomogli w pokonaniu zła. Statek Earendila został zaopatrzony w biały płomień i wysłany na niebo. Gdy Morgoth w czasie Wojny Gniewu rzucił do walki smoki Earendil wraz z Wielkimi Orłami pokonali je zabijając nawet Ancalagona Czarnego. Po tym wydarzeniu Eärendil wraz ze swym statkiem pożeglował przez Bramy Nocy na niebo, gdzie blask Silmarila sprawiał, że był widzialny jako jedna z najjaśniejszych gwiazd. Elwinga otrzymała mieszkanie w Białej Wieży nad Morzami Rozłąki, nauczyła się mowy ptaków morskich i lotu na szarosrebrnych skrzydłach, i gdy ukochany mąż zbliżał się do świata często przybywała do niego . Charakterystyka Eärendil był pięknym dzieckiem a później młodzieńcem i mężczyzną o rozświetlonej twarzy pełnej blasku i mądrości Eldarów oraz siły i hartu dawnych ludzi. Morze przemawiało zawsze w jego uszach i sercu. Miał jasną skórę, niebieskie oczy, bardziej błękitne niż szafiry w domu Manwe. Była w nim zazdrość Maeglina ale też i radość życia TurgonaJ.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (red.), Historia Śródziemia, Księga zaginionych opowieści, t II, Upadek Gondolinu. Eärendil nosił królewski pancerz z łańcuchem oraz tarczę. Posiadał łuk uczyniony ze smoczych rogów oraz hebanowe strzały. Oprócz srebrnej kolczugi posiadał także hełm z diamentami z kitą z orlich piór. Obrazu dopełniała klamra ze szmaragdowym Elessararem, który odziedziczył po matce''Pieśń o Eärendilu. Genealogia Etymologia Imię Eärendil (w quenyi oznaczający „Kochający morze”) było imieniem ojcowskim. Matka nadała mu imię Ardamírë. Nie jest znana sindarińska forma tego imienia (tłumaczeniem z Quenyi jest „Gaedril”), jednak znana jest forma Adunaicka: Azrubêl. Legendy nadały mu przydomki: Żeglarz, Błogosławiony, Promienny. Inne wersje legendarium We wczesnych zapiskach pojawiają się następujące dodatkowe informacjeChristopher Tolkien, History of The Middle-earth, t.II The Book of Lost Tales, part two, History of Eärendel, oraz t. III The Lays of Beleriand: * Eärendil był niższy niż przeciętni ludzie ale miał bardzo zwinne stopy. * Przebywając w delcie Sirionu Eärendil przyjaźnił się z syrenami, które kochały go, nauczyły go pływać i pomogły mu także budować statek. (Syreny nie pojawiają się w późniejszym legendarium, nie wiadomo czy Tolkien z nich zrezygnował). Mieszkał w domu z białego kamienia z rodzicami na wyspie u ujścia rzeki. Syreny podarowały mu przepiękne srebrzyste okrycie, które nie zamakało. * Żeglując po morzach Earendil rozbił się na wybrzeżu Mithrim. Tam przebyła jakiś czas. Odnalazł wtedy Falasquil, gdzie przez pewien czas żył Tuor przed spotkaniem z Ulmem. Jaskinia miała piaszczyste dno a na ścianach było wiele rysunków zwierząt, roślin. Najczęstszym był łabędź który później został godłem domu. * Podróż na północ i budowa statku Earum (Eärrámë), zniszczenie i uratowanie przez syreny, które sprowadziły go do zatoki Tuora. * Porwanie Elwingi (zapewne podczas nieobecności Earendila w ujściu Sirionu) i poszukiwania jej (informacje tylko w formie hasłowych zapisków) * Vingilot był uformowany jak sznur pereł w kształcie łabędzia, a zbudowany z drewna drzew rosnących w pobliżu Falasquil. * Wielkie fale zaniosły Eärendila daleko na południe gdzie znajduje krainę magii, dziwnych ludzi, złote miasto w którym pokrył go diamentowy pył (zapewne Tirion), Dom Nocy, Wielkiego Pająka i w końcu ucieka. * W czasie podróży na północ (zapewne już po dotarciu do Valinoru) dostaje się na Zewnętrzne Morze i dociera do firmamentu, po czym wraca zamieszkując na wybrzeżu Eglamar (dokładniejszy opis podróży w której dostaje się na nieboskłon, reminiscencje z tej podróży widać we wczesnych wierszach na temat Earendila). Ciekawostki Postać Eärendila jest kluczem do całej historii Śródziemia. Tolkien „odkrył” ją w tekście Cynewulfa ze zbioru Chrystus. Na podstawie wersetu w którym najjaśniejszy anioł określany jest słowem „earendel” (jasne światło, promień) opracował poemat o podróży przewodnika ludzi, który stał się gwiazdą - Éalá Éarendel Engla Beorhtast. Rozwijając historię "odkrył" elfów, Beleriand, stworzenie Ardy i jej dalsze losy wraz z hobbitami i ludźmi. Postać Earendila jest też, wg Tolkiena, kluczem do zrozumienia dziejów Ardy. Earendil jest przewodnikiem, poprzedzającym słońce i rozwój ludzkości a jego czasy pierwszych Er poprzedzają nasze czasy w których Eru został ostatecznie wcielony i zbawił świat. Historia Earendila należy do największych eposów Pierwszej Ery, nie została jednak nigdy dokończona. Jest znana jedynie z wydarzeń związanych z nim, oraz kilku krótkich wierszy. Historię Eärendila streścił też Bilbo w swojej pieśni wygłoszonej w domu Elronda. Galeria EarendilElving.jpg|Elwinga ze statkiem Vingolot (rys. Barbara Śliwińska) Flakonik.jpg|Galadriela wręczająca Frodowi flakonik ze światłem Eärendila na obrazie Tima Kirka Kategoria:Półelfowie Kategoria:Postacie Pierwszej Ery Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły de:Earendil der Seefahrer en:Eärendil es:Eärendil fr:Eärendil it:Eärendil nl:Eärendil ru:Эарендиль